Faces de bouc de Sweet Amoris
by Tacchina
Summary: Titre sur AS : Facebook par les élèves de Sweet Amoris. Quelles pages aiment les élèves de Sweet Amoris ? Quelles discussions s'en suivent ? Humour et Parody je pense. [ il n'y a pas d'histoire réelle ; tous les personnages ]


**Jargon fictif : **OS, UR, crack!fic, parody, humour, K+, MeloNath et AmbCast pas vraiment réciproque (surtout pour le dernier)

**Disclaimer : **Comme vous le savez les personnages principaux appartiennent à Chinomiko et/ou leurs autres créateurs. L'histoire est de moi (pour ce genre de récit fantastiquement drôle il y a une autre personne qui s'est lancée dans ce genre (oui je t'ai aperçue mwahaha)).

**Note quelconque :** Pour les intéressés c'est Stragaboum qui vous parle. L'histoire est donc retrouvable sur mon profil et sur la caté fanfic d'AS. Il fallait bien mettre un personnage, voilà pour qui j'ai opté : Lysandre. En plus comme c'est le plus aimé, ça branche plus haha.

* * *

**Castiel **à **Nathaniel** : Dis, tu voudrais pas aimer la page « **J'en ai marre d'avoir 19 de moyenne** » ? (**Ambre** aime ça)

**Nathaniel **: Tu es stupide. (**Melody **aime)

**XxXx**

**Castiel **aime « **Si toi aussi au bout de deux mois de vacances tu n'arrives plus à tenir un stylo** »

**Nathaniel** : Encore faut-il que tu tiennes un stylo pour être sûr de ne plus arriver à écrire. (**Melody **et **deux autres** personnes aiment ça)

**Castiel **: C'est bien de l'humour de délégué ça. (**Ambre** aime ça)

**XxXx**

**Ambre, Li **et deux autres personnes aiment « **Racketter pour se payer à manger le midi **»

**Charlotte, Capucine **et deux autres personnes aiment « **Tèè b3$t4'sS + k3e t0ûü **»

**XxXx**

**Castiel **et** Ambre** sont maintenant amis.

**Ambre** à **Castiel** : Jêë peuü sâvÖôir pK tu m'âä supp'' ?

**Castiel** : Ca me semble évident, d'ailleurs je vais pas tarder à te re-supprimer, et dégage de mon mur. (**Lysandre** et **deux autres** personnes aiment ça)

**XxXx**

**Lysandre** à **Castiel** : Quand il y aura marqué « six minutes » tu pourras me prévenir ?

**Castiel **: Pourquoi ? (**Ambre** aime ça)

**Lysandre **: Pour ne pas que j'oublie que j'ai fait cuire des pâtes… (**Castiel** aime ça)

**XxXx**

**Ambre** aime « **Si toi aussi quand tu écoutes une chanson tu penses à la personne que tu aimes **»

**Li** à **Ambre **: Ôh mäâ cheyyri ! tuû dèypriim' ? 3 TeiiMTeiiCey !

**Ambre** : Nâan' tkkkt ! x3 x3

**XxXx**

**Ambre** aime « **Quand j'me regarde dans le miroir, j'me dis que la nature est bien faite ... **»

**Charlotte **à** Ambre** : Màà cheyyri la ++ belleeë ! 3 (**Ambre** et **Capucine **aiment ça)

**Alexy** : C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe (**Iris**, **Kim** et **dix autres** personnes aiment ça)

**Capucine **: Ambre on mange ensemble à midi ?

**XxXx**

**Alexy **aime « **QUAND T'ES TOUT SEUL(E) CHEZ TOI TU METS TOI AUSSI LE VOLUME A FOND **»

**Armin** à **Alexy** : Mh… Intéressant de savoir que tu fais des fêtes en solo. (**Peggy**, **Kim** et **quatre autres** personnes aiment ça)

**XxXx**

**Castiel** à **Lysandre** : Je crois que 6 minutes sont passées. (**Ambre** aime ça)

**Lysandr**e : 6 minutes de quoi ? (**Castiel** aime ça)

**Castiel **: Tu le fais exprès ou bien ? (**Ambre** aime ça)

**Lysandre **: Non non. Au fait, c'est toi qui a mon carnet ? (**Alexy** et** Castiel** aiment ça)

**Castiel** : Regarde peut-être dans ton frigo ! (**Ambre** aime ça)

**XxXx**

**Castiel** aime « **Si toi aussi tu connais une personne qui aime toutes tes notif' et que tu détestes ça** »

**Castiel** pense à supprimer certaines personnes de ses amis. (**Ambre** aime ça)

**XxXx**

**Nathaniel** aime « **Sweet Amoris – Page officielle du lycée** »

**Castiel** à **Nathaniel** : Tu déconnes là ? (**Ambre, Lysandre **et **sept autres** personnes aiment ça)

**Melody** : Castiel tu deviens lourd ! (**Nathaniel** aime ça)

**XxXx**

**Dake** aime « **Parier avec ses amis qu'on arrive à embrasser une fille la première fois qu'on la voit** »

**XxXx**

**Peggy **aime « **J'adore les scoops **»

**Peggy** aime « **Si toi aussi tu trouves ça drôle les gens accro à une personne qui s'en fiche **»

**XxXx**

**Ambre** à **Peggy** : $ii tu diï 1 trûüKk j'teê tüû ! (**Peggy** aime ça)

**Peggy** aime « **Un ragot de folie, l'arme de dissuasion immédiate ! **»

**XxXx**

**Ambre** et **Dake **entretiennent une relation libre. (**Iris, Violette **et **douze autres** personnes aiment ça)

**Castiel **: Je ne préfère pas imaginer le désastre… (**Nathaniel**,** Lysandre**, et **cinq autres** personnes aiment ça)

**Ambre** : Casti-choux tèè j4l0üxXx ?

**XxXx**

**Violette** à **Lysandre **: Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un carnet avec des paroles déplacées dans mon sac qui ressemble à celui que tu as ? (**Castiel **aime ça)

**Lysandre **: Castiel qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? (**Castiel **aime ça)

**Castiel **:Moi ? Mais rien du tout.

**XxXx**

**Alexy** aime « **Le geek ne vieillit pas, il Level Up ! **»

**Armin **à** Alexy** : Tu vises qui en disant ça ? (**Alexy** aime ça)

**XxXx**

**Ambre** à **Castiel** : Tu me manques x3x3

**Castiel** : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et t'as écrit bien en quel honneur ? (**Kim** aime ça)

**Ambre** : J'dois aller prendre ma douche x3 j'fais viiiiiite!

**XxXx**

**Kim **et **Alexy** aiment « **- J'ai perdu trois kilos ! – Comment ? En te démaquillant ? **»

**Ambre **à **Kim** : La prochaine fois que tu me fais bouger quand je mets du rouge à lèvre, je t'arrache les cheveux, c'est bien clair ?

**Kim** : Sa Majesté Ambre me fait peur ! (**Alexy** aime ça)

**Ambre** : Vous êtes débiles ! Je vous jure que tu vous me rachetez pas un rouge à lèvre je vous bousille votre

**Alexy** : Veuillez nous pardonner Duchesse ! (**Kim** aime ça)

**XxXx**

**Iris**, **Melody**,** Nathaniel**,** Ambre**,** Castiel**,** Lysandre**,** Kim**,** Capucine**,** Li**,** Charlotte**, **Alexy**, **Armin**,** Peggy** et **Dake** aiment « **Sweet Amoris, le meilleur lycée** »

**Castiel** : Pourquoi Dake aime cette page ? (**Ambre**,** Armin** et **trois autres **personnes aiment ça)

**Dake **: Y a des belles filles… (**Ambre**, **Li** et **deux autres** personnes aiment ça)

**Li** : Hihihihi.

**Castiel **: Ouais ok. (**Lysandre** et **Armin** aime ça)

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé. Je sais que vous avez grave kiffé, avouez je ne vous en veux pas, c'est compréhensible. Kissou les friends. J'ai oublié de dire que vous pouvez très bien et en toute légalité reviewer si le coeur vous en dit, mon topic étant fermé.


End file.
